Mankey (Pokémon)
|} Mankey (Japanese: マンキー Mankey) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 28. Biology Mankey is a primate Pokémon, similar to a . It is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. Its nose is similar to a pig’s snout, and it has red eyes and triangular ears with brown insides. Mankey's hands, two-toed feet, and the tip of its curved, prehensile tail are brown. Along with , it is the smallest Pokémon. Mankey specializes in physical fighting, and is very aggressive and short-tempered. When angry, Mankey begins shaking and its breathing turns rough. Its rage peaks quickly, preventing its victim from being able to flee. If Mankey loses sight of its colony, its loneliness causes it to become infuriated. Mankey can be found in the . Mankey lives in treetop colonies, and if one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. According to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team games, Mankey's preferred food is s, although Mankey usually lacks the dexterity to peel them. Mankey will get agitated and rage after attempting to peel a chestnut's spiky shell. Additionally, it also appears to be fond of bananas in the anime. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Ash's Primeape In Primeape Goes Bananas, a Mankey stole Ash's hat and then evolved into a . it shortly afterward. Other In A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, a was causing problems for a small town along with a Mankey and a . A named Kiyo was able to capture the Tyrogue, and the Mankey and Primeape joined up with him. In Training Daze, a jointly owned by Jessie and Jubei was used at the Team Rocket Academy for a test. It lowered Jessie into a vault containing an statue, but due to the rope getting stuck, Mankey and Jubei had to pull Jessie and the statue up; proving to be too heavy, they dropped it, triggering the alarms and resulting in Mankey and Jubei being injured. Minor appearances Multiple Mankey debuted in Pokémon - I Choose You!, where they witnessed a flock of chasing after and . A Mankey appeared in The Kangaskhan Kid. Mankey was one of the Yas Gym's Pokémon in Showdown at Dark City. A Mankey appeared in The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Mankey were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Mankey appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Mankey appeared in Friends to the End, under the ownership of a Trainer seen during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. A Mankey appeared in Pallet Party Panic as one of the Pokémon at a party in Pallet Town. A Mankey appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where it was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. Multiple Mankey appeared in In the Pink as residents of Pinkan Island. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in The Joy of Pokémon, where it was treated by the Nurse Joy of an . Two Mankey appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. One of them helped the Trainers' Pokémon and save the nests and during a storm. Multiple Mankey appeared in Flower Power as parts of Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition. In Spell of the Unown: Entei, a named used a Mankey to battle Ash. It battled against only to be defeated. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in Two Hits and a Miss, where it was one of the many Pokémon at a Fighting-type dojo. A Mankey appeared in A Hot Water Battle as a resident of a tropical jungle. A Mankey appeared in The Trouble With Snubbull. Multiple Mankey appeared in Celebi: The Voice of the Forest. A Mankey appeared in Got Miltank? as an inhabitant of a Pokémon-exclusive oasis. A Mankey appeared in Machoke, Machoke Man! as one of the Pokémon seen at the Cianwood Gym. A Mankey was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in the banned episode EP250. A Mankey appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. A Mankey appeared in Great Bowls of Fire! as an inhabitant of the Dragon Holy Land. A Mankey appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Mankey appeared in PK14. A 's Mankey appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Coordinator's Mankey appeared in The Saffron Con and A Hurdle for Squirtle, where it participated in the Saffron City Pokémon Contest. Multiple Mankey appeared in Slaking Kong!. A Mankey appeared in Gettin' Twiggy With It!. A Mankey appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. A Mankey appeared in A Rivalry to Gible On!. A Mankey appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Trainers' Mankey appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Mankey appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, where observed it attacking a Primeape. Two Mankey appeared in Rocking Clawmark Hill!, as some of the Pokémon training up on Clawmark Hill. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!, during a flashback on a clip that played. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in Getting a Jump on the Competition!. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in Smashing with Sketch!, where it participated in the Pokémon Ping-Pong tournament. A Trainer's Mankey appeared in Love at First Twirl!. Two Trainers' Mankey appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Two Mankey appeared in Securing the Future!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the other being . They joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Mankey appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries . Known for its superior footwork, it packs a powerful punch.}} , stopping it is impossible.}} ]] In Pokémon Origins A Mankey appeared in a flashback in File 2: Cubone. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Mankey appeared in . In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga captures a Mankey in the third chapter of the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Clefairy Tale. He trades it shortly afterwards for a map of Mt. Moon, which supposedly has directions on how to find a . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mankey debuted as a silhouette when talks about in The Jynx Jinx. A pack of Mankey, led by an enraged Primeape, attacked and in The Primeape Directive, but his managed to defeat it. Yellow was the one to quell the leader and have them leave peacefully, however. They later appeared in The Legend after the industrial ruins in the Kanto mainland had been restored by the healing light. Multiple Mankey were used by s in Halting Honchkrow. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Mankey appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the TCG In the TFG One Mankey figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Three Mankey are the boss of Uproar Forest. After being defeated, they follow the player back to the rescue base. The Mankey help with the remodeling of the base but go on strike half-way through until they receive two peeled chestnuts. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: A Mankey and a can be found in the Hot Spring. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , and }} , , , and }} |} |} and }} |} |} , , , and , Rock Tunnel}} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} and (Poké Radar)}} and }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} }} }} and }} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Cerulean City, Vermilion City Seaside, Lavender Town, Celadon City, Saffron City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 16, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C)}} |area=Meadow Zone}} |area=Daybreak Ruins, Dangerous Cliff, Ice Temple, Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Factory: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Magical Lake: Dual Launchers}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 319}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Berry|rby1type=None|rby1rar=100|rby1image=no |dppt1=Payapa Berry|dppt1type=Berry|dppt1rar=5 |hg1=Payapa Berry|hg1type=Berry|hg1rar=5 |bw1=Payapa Berry|bw1type=Berry|bw1rar=5 }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Reversal|Fighting|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , removed from the Meadow Zone. He likes to jump around, so his favorite Attraction is }} |- scolds them because they scatter flowers and crash into other Pokémon while acting up. }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=057 |name2=Primeape |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Mankey can be seen as a parallel to . Both of them are who evolve into their evolved forms at or above level 28. Mankey is exclusive to , , and , while Meowth is exclusive to Blue, Silver, and SoulSilver. Also, in , Yancy will trade the player a if the player is male and Curtis will trade Mankey if the player is female. Additionally, both seem to have a similar color scheme. * Mankey was designed by Shigeki Morimoto. Origin Considering its pig-like nose, long tail, and overall personality, Mankey has much in common with s. Name origin Mankey may be a combination of ''mad or man and . It could also be a pun on cranky, referring to Mankey's irritable personality. In other languages and |fr=Férosinge|frmeaning=From and |es=Mankey|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |de=Menki|demeaning=From its English/Japanese name |it=Mankey|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=망키 Mankey|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=猴怪 Hàuhgwaai|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Monkey monster" |zh_cmn=猴怪 Hóuguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Monkey monster" |hi=मॅनकी Mankey|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Beždžionė|ltmeaning=Literally "Monkey" |ru=Манки Manki|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Primeape External links |} Category:F.E.A.R.-compatible Pokémon de:Menki es:Mankey fr:Férosinge it:Mankey ja:マンキー zh:猴怪